Alien Intruder / Hieroglyphics
Reviews Summary Sinclair User Issue 5 Writer: Phil Garratt In Alien Intruder you wake from cryogenic suspension to find that the rest of the starship crew has been eaten by an alien monster — and it will soon be dinner-time again. A graphics display shows any life forms on the same level — the ship has three levels — so you can watch the alien move closer. Another display shows what exits are possible from the room or corridor you are in. and a third display shows what you have been able to load into your space shuttle craft, which is your only hope of escape. Food, water, oxygen, weapons and other useful objects are scattered around. On the other side of Alien Intruder is Hieroglyphics, a clever variation of Hangman, in which a 39-symbol ancient alphabet has to be deciphered before the famous explorer, Wullie Makeit, is buried in sand. Both programs make good use of graphics and words to make a very entertaining package. Popular Computing Weekly Issue 19 Writer: TB Alien Intruder is based loosely on the film Alien. You are on board an Explorer-type spacecraft. A bloodthirsty alien is hunting for you, after massacring the rest of the crew. As you stumble around the different levels of the spacecraft, looking for the escape shuttle, you will find various weapons to help you fight the monster, along with objects needed for your voyage after escaping. The alien is suitably frightening when it finally confronts you and, as in the film, is immortal. You can only scare it away temporarily - it will keep coming back to terrorise you! On side 2 of this tape is Hieroglyphics. This is very similar to Carnell's Hangman program, which was the support for Volcanic Dungeon on the previous tape. Here, the player is presented with several graphic symbols, and then given a list of words, with the graphic symbols replacing the letters. As the code is broken, the letters may be inserted beneath the symbols, to be used in decoding successive words. The hangman element is replaced in this version, by a graphic representation of Wullie Makeit, the famous Scottish archaeologist, being slowly buried alive. With each wrong guess, a block of sand inches along a gangplank, to finally fall on poor Wullie's head, eliciting suitable comment from the poor man. In Hangman, the victim's last words were, "Snap... aargh" - here they are,"Och, that sand's rough ... gurgle". Very amusing, and draws forth shrieks of delight from the kids. Both the latest additions to Carnell's range include a loading program at the start of each tape. It is 75 seconds long and will enable you to set the volume of your tape machine before loading the main program. Summary A varied mix from Carnell, all featuring imaginative responses and graphics, and all of them good games, for all ages (Hieroglyphics ''is particularly good for children). I shall eagerly await Carnell's forthcoming 64K adventure, ''Black Crystal, which will be available for both the ZX81 and Spectrum. Category:ZX81 Games Category:Carnell Software Category:Sinclair User Reviews Category:Popular Computing Weekly Reviews